Should Have Called
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: They faced monsters and aliens as teenagers, wearing brightly colored spandex. They saved the world- the universe even. Now they face their hardest, scariest challenge yet- bringing Tommy back. Warning- romance between two men. Read at your own risk. Chapters will be short.
1. Chapter 1

**Should Have Called**

 **Chapter 1**

The sun was shining in the clear blue sky, birds chirping in the tress. Kimberly smiled as she walked down the paved stone walkways in the outside mall. It was beautiful out, and yet she couldn't find it in herself to be cheerful to match it. Even doing light shopping couldn't help. After all, it still hurt to know that Tommy was dead.

It has been months since he went to that island. Months since the news of the explosion reached everyone on the team. They tried to hold onto hope, praying that Tommy would just show up with a sheepish grin, apologizing for worrying them. As days became weeks, that hope slowly died. The news of a new Power Rangers team barely made a blink on their radar, all their focus on Tommy.

He was something else. Despite them breaking up years ago, they remained friends. She even encouraged him to get together with Jason, stating that there has always been something between them that crossed the line of just friends. Whether it was because of the strange connection between the Red Ranger and the Sixth Ranger, or if it was just them, she didn't know. She only cared about their happiness. Alongside Billy, Trini, and Zack, she cheered when the two men kissed, blushing and grinning like complete fools.

Life was good between all of them. Everything was looking up. Everyone was together. They were a family. Until the island. Until the letter that said Tommy was missing, or worse. Until the countless nights of huddling together on the coach like five scared overgrown children. Until they had to admit that Tommy wasn't coming home.

Kimberly sighed, shaking her head to try and disperse the dark memories, and went up to a small newspaper stand. While she scanned the magazines, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her head, her mouth dropped open as she read the headline and looked at the picture next to it.

 **Science Teacher Receives Honorable Award**

The picture, displaying a shyly smiling man holding up a plat, knocked the air out of her lungs. With shaking hands, she absent mindedly grabbed the paper and paid for it. Her eyes and mind were glued to the picture. She could recognize the man from anywhere.

Thomas Oliver.

It was Tommy.

Reading the article quickly, a wave of relief washed over her before anger took over.

That little bastard has been alive the whole time!

Kimberly quietly cursed as her eyes kept rereading the article, soaking it up like water. The jerk better have a pretty fucking fantastic reason for this, or she'll break his legs and tie him to Jason's bed. Whipping out her phone, her motions practiced from one too many nights crying and needing someone to talk to, she called Jason. The phone rang once before Jason's voice crossed over the line.

"Hey, Kim. What's up?"

"Call Billy, Zack, and Trini. We all need to talk. Meet me up at Ernie's."

There was hell to pay and a man to bring home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Should Have Called**

 **Chapter 2**

Billy laughed, as Trini and Zack sang loudly and off key with the radio. "Come on, Billy, sing with us!" The blond shook his head, still laughing at his friends' antics. This was nice. Listening to Zack and Trini sing like fools while going to meet up with Jason and Kim. If only… the former Blue Ranger shook his head to clear that thought as Zack pulled into a parking space in front of Ernie's. It has been months since Tommy died, but his presence (and lack of) were still heavily felt. He was a good friend. He was family. Everyone still felt the heavy loss. Especially Jason.

 _Speak of the Devil._

Sitting at a table, smoothies by his hands, was none other than the first Red Ranger. "Hey, Jase." The man looked up, mouth stretching to reveal white teeth, and stood up, hugging Trini and Zack.

"Hey. It's been too long."

"Man, look at you! Still wearing red!"

Hugging Jason in greeting, Billy commented, "Oh, like we are any better." And it was true- to this day, former rangers still wore their colors. Maybe it was the sense of comfort or the sense of identity, but everyone did it. It was a wonder that no one figured out their identities, and still hasn't, much to Rangers' amusement. "How was New York?"

Sliding a smoothie across the table to each of the newcomers, Jason said, "It was good. Nice enough place. Nothing beats being here with you guys, though. What have you all been up to since our last email?" They made small talk, catching up on each other's' lives, waiting for Kim to arrive.

"So, not that I don't love seeing you guys, does anyone know what Kim needed to talk about?"

"Tommy."

Four heads whipped around to find the Pink Ranger standing behind them, a solemn expression on her face, a newspaper in hand. She sat down between Jason and Zack, running a hand through her hair. "What about Tommy?" Greetings were forgotten. The name of their missing sixth made all of them sitting straighter, shoulders tense, attention on Kim.

She sighed and began, "When I was out today, I saw this article about a science teacher in Reefside receiving an honorable award for his research into dinosaurs."

"What does this have to do with Tommy?" Besides the dinosaurs. The man had a fascination with the reptiles, and could often be seen reading some article about them or at conventions about them. Whenever he was teased about it, he would stick out his tongue and say that they were cool. And, besides, he needed something to do since he was no longer running around in spandex fighting monsters trying to take over the Earth.

Kim just laid the newspaper on the table so they could all see it, and pointed to the picture next to the headline. It only took one look at the man holding the award to see why this was about Tommy.

Because Tommy was still alive and well, and only a couple hours away from Angel Grove.


	3. Chapter 3

**Should Have Called**

 **Chapter 3**

"How is this possible?!" Zack was freaking out. Out of the five (now reconfirmed six) original Power Rangers, he has always been the most emotional. Emotions run his life (one of the reasons why he can't play poker worthy a crap- he has no poker face), and right now they were running on high. Extremely high. Because Tommy was alive, and looks well, when everyone thought he was dead and _why didn't he come home_?

Trini, eyes still wide, could only offer a "who knows, this is Tommy". Zack glanced at Jason, sitting still and silent and just staring at the picture like his brain couldn't process the fact that Tommy was _alive_. "The more important question is why he didn't come back to us," Billy said, rubbing his arm, a nervous habit he has never quite fully broken.

Running her hands down her face, Kim could only sigh and shrug. Tommy was unpredictable, at best. It was one of the reasons why they were successful in protecting the Earth. His plans were original and out there, always throwing the monsters for a loop. If someone could pretend to be died and start a new life, it would be Tommy. "We'll deal with the why later," Jason said, voice calm, only his shaky, white knuckled grip on the table edge betraying his emotions.

"What do we know do know?," Zack asked, just for the sake of asking. Everyone at the table already knew what needed to be done.

"We are going to bring him home."

"What if he doesn't want to come home?" The question had to be asked. If Tommy wanted to come home, he would have. Unless something or someone was physically holding him back, Tommy would have found a way to come back to him, his determination making him single minded. Otherwise, and this broke their hearts worse than anything else, the former Green Ranger didn't want to come back home. That he didn't want the five of them in his life any longer. That he wanted to be dead to them.

Jason's eyes were determine, stubborn fire blazing, his leader voice strong as he said, "Then we get answers, and then leave." Zack was impressed at the answer. Jason and Tommy always had a connection, even before they began dating. They always understood each other, their teamwork flawless. So for Jason to say that they- _he_ \- would stay out of Tommy's life forever after getting answers, if that was what Tommy wanted, had to be the most difficult decision that Jason would ever make.

Everyone's backs were straight, their eyes hiding the tears of joy, of possible sadness, that they wanted to shed. Their heads were cleared except for their mission- as if they were teenagers and Rangers again. Go to Tommy. Get answers. Try to bring him home, back to Angel Grove, back to the _team_. And if he didn't want to come back, didn't want to have anything to do with them?

They'll let him leave them.

Even if it broke them worse than his "death" did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Should Have Called**

 **Chapter 4**

"We could use my car," Trini offered, knowing for a fact that her jeep could easily and comfortably fit them all. She was proud of herself for managing to keep her voice level, her mind still a mess of conflicting emotions. Relief and happiness at the knowledge that Tommy- the man she proudly calls "big brother"- was alive and well. That he didn't die on that damn island whose grave was the bottom of the ocean.

But she was angry damn it. Angry that Tommy hid from them. Angry that they spent months mourning for their lost Sixth. Angry at the lost time that they didn't need to miss. Angry that they didn't _look harder_. She wanted Tommy home. Wanted back the man who was unafraid on trying her French cooking. Wanted back the man who sparred with her and helped her improve her moves, in return for her help in improving his.

After she hugged Jason and Kim goodbye, returning the tight squeeze they gave her (they all did this to each other- hugging tighter, securing the knowledge that no one else was going to disappear), getting back into the car with Zack and Billy, she leaned against Zack's shoulder, feeling his arm come up around her. The car ride was silent, only broke when Billy dropped Zack off at his apartment. There were more tight hugs and "see you later"s (goodbyes are final, too absolute) before the man, waving behind him, walked into his apartment.

Billy dropped her off, staying until she got into her home before driving off. Trini didn't bother to turn on the lights- she slipped off her shoes by the doors and changed into sweats, instincts sharpened by years of fighting monsters and danger. She lit a stick, thin silver twirling in the air, touching the tops of the incenses and candle wicks in her living room, lighting the room in a dim glow. Pulling her legs under her, she sat in front of the TV stand, pulling a long rectangle box from under the table, painted the same color as the stand and had to be pulled out by the fingertips at the top of box.

Sliding it out easily, sound silenced by the carpet, the content exposed- 8 rows of paper cranes. Green. 800 cranes in total. In the corner of the box there was a stack of green paper and some string. Crossing her legs, she pulled out the paper and string and began the project that she started months ago, done in the moments where memories of Tommy became too much and beating up a punching bag couldn't chase them away.

The movements were routine, folding and stringing up, no attention paid to time. When the last crane was strung up, the former Yellow Ranger stood up, bringing all ten rows with her. She strung up the rows in her window sill, before standing back and hanging her head, hands clasped in front of her.

1,000 paper cranes.

She was desperate, so here she was, making a wish for Tommy to come home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Should Have Called**

 **Chapter 5**

The stars were beautiful out, bright against the clear black of the sky. The lights of the city were twinkling like a beacon. It was all breathtaking. Tommy loved this spot, insisting that they had their first date here. All they did was lay across the hood of his car and talked and laughed, fingers laced together. And when they moved for their first kiss, they missed completely and then bumped noses before their mouths connected. It was perfect.

Jason sighed, rolling his shoulders, leaning back against the hood of his car. Tommy was alive. He was alive and well and so close. The former Red Ranger and Gold Ranger could only hope that Tommy was willing to see them. _Why would he? He would have come home earlier if he really wanted to see them_. The venomous, traitorous voice in his head whispered, acting as the mouthpiece for his doubt. Because it was true- Tommy could easily have come back to them- _to him_ \- if he wanted to.

The man shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Doubts and what-if's would change nothing. All that mattered was the present, and the possibility that Tommy would come back. They all faced monsters and aliens, near death experiences and battles that left them aching and sore together. The six of them, after everything was said and done for the day, would end up a mess of limbs on a living room floor. It was during one of those times when Tommy's head ended up using his shoulder as a pillow, face buried in his throat, that Jason realized that he didn't exactly have just platonic feelings for his fellow teammate and friend.

Tommy was strong, and smart, and witty, and handsome. He was an equal, a friend, and a comrade. He was someone that he could easily talk to for hours about no particular subject. As in any cliché story, Jason was scared about saying anything for upsetting about what they had. But unlike any cliché story, Tommy picked up on _something_ and corned him, kissing him, telling him that "it was obvious, and stop trying to be the self-sacrificing hero". The rest of group whistled and clapped, cheering for them loudly.

Just like any other relationship, they had their bumps and arguments, but nothing that they couldn't come back from. Until the island. Until Jason kissed Tommy goodbye on sea port, telling him to send pictures and call him, and Tommy promising. Until he turned on the news and saw that the island, and everything on it, was gone. Until there was nothing left to do but cry and mourn and wonder about the future that slipped through their fingers.

But Tommy was alive. Alive and breathing, and not just a fragment of his memories.

Jason looked at his watch, and went into the car, starting it up and pulling away from the cliff edge. It was getting late, and he still needed to pack up. When they saw Tommy again, Jason was going to make sure that nothing is left unsaid this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Should Have Called**

 **Chapter 6**

The sound of low music and the scratching of a pen were the only noises in an otherwise silent classroom. It was very much welcomed from having to teach high schoolers (he now understood how teachers back in _his_ high school days felt). Tommy leaned back in his chair, moaning at the feel of his back cracking. God, he was getting old. The science teacher stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the last students who were leaving.

He spotted Ethan, Kira, and Trent sitting under a tree, waiting for Conner to finish talking with the soccer coach. A soft smile appeared on his face when Conner finished and ran to his friends, leaning down to kiss Trent much to the amusement of Ethan and Kira. If he allowed himself to, the former Power Ranger could imagine the teasing directed to the two that was causing Trent's face to go red and Conner to smirk. The smile faded though as the four high schoolers walked off together, laughing.

He pressed a hand to the glass, memories of his first team _(family)_ replacing the _(his)_ kids on the field. Days of laughter and friendship, of hard won battles, of falling in love filtered through his head. Having Zack teach him how to dance, and having study sessions with Billy and Kim. Helping Trini with her French cooking. Sparring with Jason. Dating Jason.

He ran a hand through his hair, almost feeling the ghost of the long since gone pony tail. It was his decision to never inform them that he was alive after the accident on the island. But still… "I miss them." Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his nose rose in warning. Before he could make a move, Tommy found himself pinned to one of the lab tables by someone he thought he would never see again, surrounded by people he never thought he would see again.

"Found you."

Tommy nervously laughed at the five intense stares, hands clutching and unclutching despite Jason's hold of them. "So you have." Kim and Zack were sitting on his right, while Billy and Trini were on his left. And Jason was pinning him to the desk, hips holding his legs up. "It has been awhile."

"It wouldn't have to be if _someone_ didn't decide to play dead."

The science teacher winced- he deserved that one. Trini flicked his nose, asking seriously, "What do you have to say for yourself, Thomas Oliver?" Damn, the full first name. He sighed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Doesn't count it, man. What the hell have you been up to that would prevent you from telling us you were alive?"

"Saving the world?"

Tommy tried to curl into himself as eyes widened, the grip on his hands tightening. "Don't tell us…" Kim trailed off.

"Black Dino Ranger, here."

They laughed tiredly. "You couldn't leave the business, could you?" Tommy shrugged. He has accepted that he is the only person that has been a Ranger for more than one team, and for more than one color _(and probably well be forever)_. When he became the Black Ranger, there was a spilt second that he felt bitter about going back into the superhero business _(had he not done this enough times?)_ that was quickly crushed. It did no good to be bitter- there were teenagers that were where he once was that needed guidance and training.

"Why?"

Tommy blinked, pulling away from his thoughts and back to the present, back to the five faces of the people that were family _(that he pulled away from because he was a self-sacrificing idiot)_. "Huh?"

"Why didn't you come back to us?"

He sighed. "Because I knew it would come to this once the Dino Gems were found. I wanted to protect you all, because the only reason why we won any of our battles was because of the morphers. But after the final fight, I guess I was scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of not fitting into the new lives you guys made. You moved on from rangering. I hadn't. I am still trying to figure out my life now that it's over for good. You all deserved better than some guy who couldn't move past fighting monsters in colored spandex."

"You're an idiot." Before he could protest, Jason kissed him. A hot blush appeared on his face, his heart thumping in his chest because it has been too long since he last kissed Jason. Zack and Kim whistled in the background, while Trini and Billy giggled _(just like they did years ago when they first kissed)_. When the former Red Ranger pulled back, Tommy was more than half tempted to rip his hands free and pull him back. As it was, he was pulled up into a sitting position, pulled into a giant group hug, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kim still on the lab table _(it was a good thing he had already put everything away)_. "You will always have a place with us. We love you."

"And in Jason's case, in love with you," Billy added.

Tommy laughed, his cheeks turning pink. Jason smiled awkwardly, his own cheeks turning red, looking very much like a school boy who just found out that his love was returned _(in a way, he kinda just did)_. "Very in love with you. But there is just one thing I would change." Tommy's eyebrow arched up when Jason reached into his back pocket, asking "What?" Eyes widened a second later at the sight of a green and black ring resting in the center of Jason's palm.

"Your last name?"

The blush grew as Tommy laughed, pulling Jason back into another kiss with "you're a dork" much to the cheers of Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kim, who started to argue over who got to be the Best Man. Jason pulled far enough to say "I was thinking of Adam and Rocky" before kissing Tommy again, slipping the ring on, a smile on his face that Tommy couldn't help but copy.

It was good to have his family by his side again.

 **Jason's wedding proposal line came from Pinterest.**


End file.
